


幸良宵（3）

by xinzixiangshao



Category: Xiao Zhan - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinzixiangshao/pseuds/xinzixiangshao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	幸良宵（3）

3\. 强欢

结束了一天令毁心伤神的戏，肖战收了工。对手戏的女演员拍了拍他的背，柔声地安慰了他几句，才压下去的泪意又在他眼中转了几转，他笑着说他没事，也让她好好休息。  
回到房间，暮色已深，推开门，一人站在窗前，被衰颓的夕阳拉成一到长长的黑影。  
“黄先生……”  
肖战的声音有几分颤抖，这个与他有过肌肤之亲的生杀夺予之人忽然现身在这西南深山的小酒店，是何意图再没有其他可能性。他脚步如坠千斤，却还是走上前去。  
男人看着肖战，他比起数月前的那晚要清瘦了很多，曾经饱满的颊肉变得单薄，苍白的脸上满是倦容，红红的圆眼睛好像刚哭过。身上半旧的白T恤晃晃荡荡的，里面的纤细腰肢仿佛轻轻一揽就能折断。  
他一路奔波而来，这会看到眼前人的可怜模样，心里的火气倒消了大半。  
他平生相与美人无数，各个对他都是极尽逢迎，肖战那晚的表现也是如此，甜骚到极致,如吞吃一个小奶油蛋糕到腻，尝尽觉可厌，偏回味犹甘，以至念念不忘。他期待着肖战再次送上门，可两人的聊天记录却始终停留在几个月前的那条酒店房间号。  
他觉得烦躁，却不屑透露。  
当初是他传达的意思，只要那人伴他一晚，就许他想要的。本就是用威逼利诱才得的一宵，如今鱼儿已然把钩子上的诱饵吞入腹中，自是不肯再以身犯险。  
他这时才恍然了悟：原来对于心念之物，浅尝辄止是远远不够的。  
肖战人在剧组，他总不能无理到要他抛下一切强召他来，加之他对那一身戏装的惊鸿绝色十分心动，是以色令智昏，挪了工作安排，一路辗转奔波来操他想操的人。

目光在那张清俊的小脸上流连，他挑起他的下巴，把浅吻印在他额头、眼角、脸侧，却在将将挨在他唇上时被他偏过脸闪开，落在了唇边那颗小痣上。  
男人的眼神变得阴沉。  
肖战也被自己的大胆吓了一跳，他有些慌乱地嗫嚅：“对不起，黄先生……改天吧，改天好不好？”  
男人露出一个俊朗而森冷的笑意，说：“怎么，我要操你，还要挑你的时间？”  
“不是，我不是……”  
“不是什么？”男人埋下头，呼吸划过他的颈窝，“不是安全期？”  
“是因为拍戏，我今天有点没心情……”  
男人的动作停住，笑了一笑，随即突然揪住他的头发把他一路拖到了卫生间，粗暴地脱光他的衣服，摁到了浴室墙壁冰冷的全身镜上。  
“既然心情不好，那就好好欣赏我是怎么操你的。”  
说完便解开裤链，按住他的身子直接进入了他。  
那甬道十分干涩，阴茎才进了个头部，便再推进不得了。  
肖战痛得呼气，凄厉地哀求着：“不要……不要！……”  
男人狠了狠心，把全部的性器都顶了进去。  
肖战发出一声哭嚎似的悲鸣，展开的十指在光滑镜面的留下几道无力的指痕。那根凶器没有给他喘息的空间，再次连根没入，戳刺着他柔软的腹腔。  
内膜被来回撕扯着，承受者忍受的是刻骨疼痛，施虐者感知到的则是灭顶的快感。  
肖战被剥得一丝不挂地伏在镜子上，他却只把裤腰褪到腿根，畅快地把性器一次次长刀入鞘般地埋进他体内。未加润滑的穴道紧紧地吸裹着阴茎，柱端到根部的每一寸皮肤都仿佛被身下人的小嘴儿细细吮吻着，火热得仿佛能把他的下体融化。  
猎物的挣扎挡不住他压制性的掠夺。绷紧的肌肉仅为逞凶的阳物添了几分征服的乐趣，每次插入时极力阻挡，却又在抽出时盛情挽留。  
几番来回之后，那撕裂的痛苦就变了味道，肉体交合的快感逐渐在肖战下腹攀升，甬道也开始变得润滑。他不甘地咬住嘴唇，把破碎的呻吟都吞了进喉咙。  
男人见他得了趣，恶劣地说：“这么快就出水儿了？”  
他不肯作声，双目通红，愤恨地看着镜中不得不屈从的自己。  
男人没理会那气鼓鼓的人，十指抓着他圆润的屁股，专心致志地在里面耕耘着。  
小洞渐渐变得顺滑，随便一捣就发出晃浪浪的水声。他扣着他窄瘦的胯骨把肉屁股使劲往几把上狠撞，像是在操一汪烫得人舒服到极点的温泉。黏黏的汁水被挤得一股股地从蜜蜡雕塑似的漂亮屁股里流出来，顺着腿根一直流到了地砖上，留下满腿淫靡纵横的湿痕。  
男人强制地扳起肖战的额头，逼他看着自己。  
“就这幅骚样子，还叫我不要操你？”  
肖战双颊潮红，难堪地别过脸。  
男人抽出几把，又深深一捣。  
肖战啊地一声叫出来，他的后穴竟又潮喷了，溅了男人一身热热的淫水。  
肖战羞愤欲死，男人却强行把沾了淫水的手指塞进他嘴里。  
“好好尝尝自己有多骚。”  
他粗暴地在他嘴里搅了搅，两指模仿着交媾的动作不停抽插着。  
肖战张着嘴“呜呜呜”地哽咽着，大量晶莹的津液从像溪流一样从唇瓣流出，淌得他满下巴都是。  
男人被这上下两张热热的小嘴吸得头皮发麻，粗长的凶器用力地往更深处顶，直到把松软下来的淫穴彻底操成几巴的形状。  
手指沿着津液划过滚动着的喉结，绕过胸膛，一路来到熟软的乳晕。轻轻搔刮，肉珠便立了起来，他便轻摁住那硬硬的小珠子来回打着圈揉玩，斯文又温柔。  
肖战后穴还被肉棒塞着，最敏感不过的乳首又被人这样亵玩，双重的刺激简直快把他弄疯了。血液汇聚到了嫩桃似的乳尖上，全身都酥麻得厉害，他忍不住在冰凉的玻璃镜面上磨蹭着发热的身体，哭泣似地呻吟：“哈啊，好痒！好痒啊……”  
男人的动作未停，仍是不紧不慢地揉着，把那肉珠揉得更肿大了一圈。  
“呜！好痒！痒死了……哈，不行了……”  
他满脸红透，风骚的狭长凤眼里都是泪水。被压在镜子前，他不得不面对着另一个同样凄惨模样的人苦苦乞求着：“好痒，真的好痒……你捏捏它，用力捏……”  
男人眸色沉暗，一把死死掐住了手中的乳尖，把那可怜的小珠子捏得几欲爆裂。  
“啊！！——”  
肖战大声地叫喊了出来，勾着他特有的淫浪调子。  
他的乞求得到了满足，被强欢的屈辱早就丢到了九霄云外。他舔着唇，弓起背脊，仰着头向后倒过去，以便供人更轻易地玩弄他的乳珠、操烂他的后穴。他翘高屁股，轻轻地向后吞吐迎合着。  
“嗯，嗯，嗯，嗯……”  
男人干脆揽过他的腿弯和纤腰，把他整个人抱起来在几巴上套弄，稍稍抬起，重重落下，悬空的脚趾尖跳舞似的在瓷砖上来回点着，整个人如一团缭绫般轻柔地在他怀中摇曳。  
肖战仰着脖子难耐地叫着，声音骚甜得像只正在交欢的小兽。  
男人大口地吮吻着他的颈侧，粗暴地把他抵在了镜壁上，使劲全身的力气顶干着他柔嫩的躯体。  
全都的重量压在了后穴那一小块微凸处，那脆弱之处根本经不起这样的凌虐，没几下他乱蹬着的脚便垂死般的直直地垂了下去。  
“呃！——”  
天鹅颈深深仰过去。他小腹一酸，肉壁猛烈地抽搐起来，前端和后穴立刻喷出了大股热液。他竟这样随随便便就被人从后面干到了高潮。

他在余韵中大口地喘息着，男人却还没射。  
男人把他抱到了浴缸里，把他双腿分到了身体两侧，重新顶开了那红肿的嫩肉，进入了他的后穴。  
肖战呜咽一声，高潮过的身体异常敏感，被再次侵犯的刺激感强烈得令他几乎发狂。  
他仰着头，被热气沁红的小脸皱得如同抽泣。仿佛是在跑一场没有尽头比赛，他疲惫到了极点，却仍被推着前行。分不清愉悦还是痛楚，他只能拼命甩着头乞求早点结束这一切。  
“不行了！……放过我，放过我……”  
他不停地哭喊着，却完全没有止住对方的动作。  
男人抬起一条被烫得发粉的修长嫩腿发狠似的顶操着，顶得他酥软的身体沿着浴缸壁不住地上上下下，扑得满地都是水。  
他抗拒着超负的快感，在肉体的囚笼里无力地拱着身子挣扎，像一尾在浅滩中扑腾的鱼。  
大颗大颗的泪水不自主地从眼中滚落。  
“我真的受不住了……”  
他仰起头，胡乱地吻着男人带着粗糙须痕的下巴，睁大了猫儿似的凤眼哀求：“我帮你含出来好不好？我帮你用嘴含出来……”  
许是眼前人的情态太过动人，他竟应了这般娇气的请求。  
他坐到了浴缸一端，分开了双腿。肖战感激地跪在他腿间，把跳动着的阴茎含了进去，直接深喉到底，像得了什么绝世美味般忘情地吮吸着。  
他收起牙齿，用软软的舌舔舐着肉棒的每一寸，还不时抬起回波流转的眼睛看他的反应，用尽各种技巧取悦他。  
肖战腮边挂着泪花，漂亮的小脸都被撑得变了形，却还是每次都一含到底，用柔嫩的喉咙侍候着巨大的龟头。他卖力地吞吐，即使被顶得几欲作呕，却还是丝毫不敢懈怠，用口水把几巴舔得油亮亮的。  
太多津液含在嘴里，不一会儿就盛不下了，肖战只好一边吸一边吞咽，吸得脸酸嘴麻，粗长的阳根却始终硬挺如故。  
他失神地抬起头，自语着：“怎么还这么硬……”  
要知道这样的侍弄寻常男人只需几个深喉，便会顷刻交待在对方嘴里。  
男人拇指划过他水亮的薄唇儿。  
“我只答应操你的嘴，可没承诺一定要射。”  
肖战又气又委屈地叫道：“你骗我？你故意忍着……唔！”  
男人狠狠捏住他两颊的腮肉，像捏着只咬主的宠物。  
“谁给你的胆子这么跟我说话？我想怎么做，还用不着你来指教。”  
肖战红了眼圈，情急之下说道：“可我明天好几场戏，台词都还没背……”  
男人发现自己真是低估了肖战的胆量，他怒极反笑，“所以你刚才给我口就是想早点去背词？”  
肖战心虚地不敢应声。  
“想背词是吗？好啊。”  
他把肖战一把抄起来抱着扔到了卧室的床上，把床头的剧本甩到他脸上。  
“好好背，我看着你背。”  
随后用火热的硬物从后面贯穿了他。这次他再没顾忌这个不知天高地厚的家伙的死活，一边快速套弄着他前端，一边专注地往他后穴的最敏感处撞。  
肖战果然很快便哭叫着高潮了。  
男人的动作却丝毫未停，就着他喷出精液继续撸动着手中的性器，干他还在潮喷的肉穴。  
“别碰，别再碰了……”  
肖战的声音哽咽着。  
男人这次却再没听他濒临崩溃的哀求，强制把他推向下一次高潮。  
体内像是有把粗砺的刀在刮磨着他娇嫩的伤口，肖战本能地向前爬去远离那痛楚的来源，可没爬几步便被男人掐着骨盆拖回了原点，重重地撞在肿大的阳物上。  
他把他的脸摁在散开的剧本上，问道：“你要去哪？背啊！”  
肖战痛苦地软下身体，却又被男人搂住腰扶了起来，强迫他紧贴着自己的腰腹一起律动。  
“来，背，念给我听。”  
被男人顶得一颤一颤的，他无力地闭上眼睛，耳边便只有炽热的呼吸声和后穴滋咕滋咕的水声。  
“怎么了，哑巴了？”  
男人啃吻着他的颈侧，逼迫他把最脆弱的位置袒露给他。他蹙着眉尖，咬着唇，难耐地绕转着脖子，像是在承受这世间莫大的痛苦。撑在前面的手死死地揪着床单，几乎快要把沾了湿汗的布料抓破。他丧失了哭的力气，所有意志都用来捱这最难熬的每一分每一秒，不得解脱，不得救赎。  
男人扳起他的头，逼他抬脸看身下的纸页。透过模糊的视线，橙色的马克笔标记是那样刺目。他用尽全身的力气，把它推到了地上。  
“想背就背，不想背就不背，是吗？”  
男人把那本子捡了回来，在他耳旁说：“可我说，我现在就让你背。”  
话音未落，他便把性器便转了个角度，顶在了他的腺体上。  
“啊！！——”  
肖战像被电击似的弹了一下，反射性地发出尖叫。还未及他平静下来，下一波侵袭又到来了。在强烈的刺激下，他身上的肌肉不停地颤抖着，连呼吸都乱成了一团。  
他拼命挣扎着，力气大得惊人，即使被男人用全身重量从背后压制住，遗漏的两只小手依然一个劲儿地挥打抓挠着。  
男人用枕头闷住他使劲叫嚷着的小嘴儿，压在他身上用操干代替制服他的动作，推碾着他肉桃似的屁股和小巧的盆骨，抽捣着红肿不堪的后穴。像被某种原始的欲望驱动着，他无休止地在那具肉体上驰骋，任何一点反抗都会换来他粗暴的重压，不加节制的力量使得身下人的腰肢都快被折断。  
在持续的剧烈挣扎后，肖战渐渐耗尽了力气。两瓣肉鼓鼓的屁股不再扭动反抗，温顺地趴着接受粗黑异物的进出。分不清是汗还是泪的液体湿透了他褪了血色的脸，他僵直地躺着，肌肉却在每次腺体被划过时都不住地痉挛。  
男人把肖战像人偶一样摆成一个淫荡的姿势，进到他蜜穴的最深处。  
肖战剧烈地抽搐了一下，迸发出了一声真正的哭声。  
他嗬嗬地抽着气，泪水不住地从翻白的双眼中簌簌滚落，连脖子上的青色血管都暴了出来。  
男人压着他一边九浅一深地抽插，一边轻声地哄诱：“来，背段词吧，我想听你念戏词。”  
肖战仰着头，不停地颤抖着，嘴巴开开合合，不知道在喃喃自语些什么。  
男人揽过他的身子，把他的唇凑到自己耳边，才听到他反复念着的是“射给我吧，射给我吧……”  
男人一口咬在了他唇上，抵着他最骚的那处猛烈地挞伐起来，一心只想圆了这个可怜人的心愿。  
肉体撞击的快感在男人下体疯狂鼓噪着，胯下的利刃用力得几乎快把对方的腹腔穿透。  
伴随着一声低沉的闷吼，巨大的阴茎猛地一跳，大量热烫的浓精立刻喷涌而出。  
“啊啊啊啊！！……”  
肖战被那股精泉一烫，也射出了些稀薄的清液。双手报复似的在男人背上死命一抓，圆圆的指头立刻在那健壮的背脊上留下几道血痕，随即身体便像人偶断线似的倒在了床上。  
——他竟是因这场过激的性事直接晕过去了。  
男人捏着他的下巴摇了摇，他却仍闭着眼睛。  
想起第一晚也是这样，男人有些无奈地说：“真是不经操……”

他把肖战抱到浴室清理。  
雾气氤氲弥漫，失去了意识的人顺从地躺在池边。湿润的黑发垂在他光洁的额头上，白皙修长的颈子上满是紫红的齿痕，两颗又红又肿的乳珠高高挺立着，腰腹上布满了自己射出的精斑点点。他闭着形状优美的双眼，任由男人揉搓过他每一寸肌肤，像是在睡梦中被玷污了的纳喀索斯。  
男人被蛊惑着，也进入了浴缸，再次吻上了那张微微张开的唇……

夜深了，浴室的灯却一直亮着。  
透过紧闭的门板，水不断渗出来，蔓延着湿透了深红色的地毯。

翌日，天色微亮。  
男人从床上醒来，却已不见了肖战，身侧褥子空剩下个凹陷的形状。  
地上满是凌乱的鞋袜杂物，面包被咬了一半，未合上盖子的遮瑕散落在外面，被弄得污皱的剧本则不见了踪影。  
他几乎可以想象一觉醒来的肖战是怎样慌乱地掩盖身上的痕迹，随便穿上件衣服便匆匆离开的。

离开山镇前，他去了趟片场。  
远远地隔着些林木，他看见了肖战。  
一身黑衣勾勒出他修长的身形，包裹住他被情欲浸染透的动人躯体。即使被众人环绕着，依然出挑得夺目。  
一旁的助理对他耳语了几句，他便回头看向他的方向。  
那一双眼睛呵，带着三分顾盼流连，三分撩人嗔怨，三分出尘疏离，一点令天下人都错会心意的恍若有情。  
对上他的目光，这周遭万物仿佛都失了颜色。  
肖战手里抓着把墨色长笛，冲着他把笛子略转了转，权作告别。  
男人这才恍然如醒，转身离开了片场。  
一路上，他不知道自己是何心情，只觉得夏日明媚，山色正好。  
手机突然“嘀”地一响。  
是肖战的微信，上面只有几个字：“感谢黄总千里相送 [玫瑰]”  
手机快要被抓碎，他咬牙切齿地默念着那个令人爱恨不得的名字  
——肖战。


End file.
